Vícios
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ele via cada pequeno vício que ela possuía. Ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. E estava disposto a impedi-la de continuar afundando naquelas pequenas manias. - Kyouhei/Sunako •


**Antes de começarmos algumas notas 8D:**

**_Importante:_** Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, ou seja lá como se chama essa coisa, _**não**_ me pertence. E eu estou bem feliz assim.

- A fic é um pouco baseada no mangá/anime e também no Live Action (que eu achei lindo, por sinal, apesar de tudo), por isso qualquer semelhança _**não**_ é mera coincidência.

- Enfim resolvi tirar isso do baú (mas já foi publicada no Nyah! Fanficiton). É um romance-água-com-açúcar mesmo e não vou pedir perdão a ninguém por isso nem vou me esconder. Escrevi porque quis e estava na onda do Live Action. Além disso, eu queria que as coisas tivessem ficado mais românticas no anime, não nego (não que eu esteja reclamando, aliás, o anime é um dos meus preferidos atualmente). 8D

- Talvez eu tenha deixado os personagens um pouquinho OOC. Peço desculpas antecipadamente, mas minha mania de escrever draminhas me faz escrever os personagens meio... emos... eu acho. Mas vou trabalhar melhor isso.

- E a fic vai ficar de presente para todos aqueles que gostarem do anime/mangá/live action, que gostarem da fic (se ninguém gostar, acho que não seria legal dar ela pra alguém) e para quem for uma alma caridosa e deixar review. 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Vícios<strong>

**x**

"_Ele via cada pequeno vício que ela possuía. Ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. E estava disposto a impedi-la de continuar afundando naquelas pequenas manias."_

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Even if I say <strong>**It'll be alright**

_Até se eu disser Que vai ficar tudo bem_

**Still I hear you say ****You want to end your life**

_Ainda te ouço dizer Que você quer acabar com sua vida_

**Now and again we try ****To just stay alive**

_Agora e mais uma vez nós tentamos Apenas continuar vivos_

**Maybe we'll turn all around ****'Cause it's not too late**

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima Porque não é tarde demais_

**It's never too late**

_Nunca é tarde demais_

(*Never too late - Three Days Grace)

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

Se alguém perguntasse a Takano Kyouhei "_quando_?", ele não saberia dizer. Convivia todos os dias com aquela maluca esquisita e muitas vezes até a ignorara. Então foi um tanto chocante quando percebeu que sabia mais sobre ela do que esperava. Sabia mais até que qualquer um dos habitantes daquela casa.

Talvez não mais que a própria Sunako, obviamente, mas ele sabia demais.

A compreensão desse fato demorou um tempo. Os sinais foram aparecendo aos poucos, de modo tão sutil que foi impossível reconhecer de imediato.

Na manhã daquele domingo, Kyouhei andava sonolento em direção à cozinha para comer alguma coisa no desjejum quando Yuki, parecendo um tanto quanto desesperado, o parou no corredor.

- Você sabe onde está a Sunako-chan, Kyouhei? Não a encontro em lugar algum...

- Qual o problema?

- Não encontro minha camisa da sorte, queria saber se ela a viu em algum lugar... Por falar nisso, você viu a minha camisa da sorte?

- Já procurou em todos os lugares?

- Já. E não acho nem a camisa ou Sunako-chan.

Kyouhei suspirou. Não precisava ter que resolver os problemas dos outros logo no domingo pela manhã, quando sequer comera algo. Mas a voz de Yuki parecia até um pouco chorosa, que ele acabou soltando uma informação que seria muito útil para o rapaz que estava a sua frente.

- Olhe no jardim... - Kyouhei começou, mas fora interrompido por Yuki.

- Eu já olhei no jardim...

- Na parte mais atrás da casa, naquele lugar que poucas pessoas veem normalmente. Em uma sombra. Ela deve estar lá, limpando aquele boneco feio dela.

Sunako costumava gastar algum tempo das manhãs de domingo limpando minuciosamente cada um dos "bonecos" que tinha. Ela normalmente os limpava durante a semana, mas sem o metodismo das limpezas do domingo. Cada pedacinho, cada canto, cada partícula de sujeira era limpa naqueles dias em que pouco havia a ser feito.

Kyouhei, ao adentrar a cozinha, encontrara alguns sanduíches que provavelmente Sunako tinha feito para eles mais cedo, antes de se dedicar ao seu ritual semanal. Ele pegou três e andou até um corredor pouco utilizado daquela mansão, que ficava no segundo andar.

Ele observou o local, embora já o conhecesse muito bem. As cortinas empoeiradas cobriam a janela de modo que o sol não atravessasse, como sempre estavam, e o corredor estava um pouco empoeirado, já que fazia alguns dias desde a última limpeza. Por ser um local que eles quase não usavam, não havia uma necessidade tão grande de se limpar ali diariamente.

Fora passando por ali por curiosidade em um domingo que descobrira o local "secreto" onde Sunako ficava na - segundo ela - melhor companhia do mundo, conversando e cuidando deles, como se fosse uma mãe zelosa que cuida de um filho.

Kyouhei andava um pouco distraído, quando viu a cortina fechada e imaginou que tipo de visão teria se pudesse observar através da janela.

Uma das casas vizinhas era visível e, praticamente embaixo da janela, tinha uma sombra ótima para pessoas como aquela garota, que detestavam sol.

Ele ficou observando enquanto ela continuava absortamente o que fazia por algum tempo, antes de decidir procurar algo mais útil para fazer.

Depois da primeira vez, ocasionalmente Kyoukei passava pelo mesmo lugar. Em muitas das vezes ele olhava para a janela e seguia seu caminho. Mas em outras vezes ele abria um pouco as cortinas e ficava parado observando.

Naquela manhã ele decidira passar um tempo na janela. Era engraçado ficar ali e olhar.

Sunako parecia bastante carinhosa como ela se dedicava ao que fazia. E animada também. Ela sempre estava com um sorriso nos lábios naqueles momentos e Kyouhei gostava de imaginar que ela nem sempre tinha uma aura assassina para todos ou uma intenção homicida para o seu lado - que não deixava de ser verdade. Sunako tinha um outro lado que poucos conheciam.

A garota era conhecida por seus gostos estranhos, mas, apesar disso, ela ainda era tão normal quanto ele, mesmo que fossem um tanto quanto _diferentes._

Em pouco tempo, os sanduíches que levara consigo tinham acabado, mas ele ainda estava com fome. Recolocou as cortinas cobrindo totalmente a janela e voltou para a cozinha, a fim de pegar mais alguns sanduíches.

**X**

Kyouhei estava preocupado. Sunako não saíra do quarto o dia todo e eles tiveram que comer ramen, porque naquele dia ela não cozinhara. Seu estômago começava a sentir falta do camarão frito que ela fazia e praticamente implorava para que ele fizesse qualquer coisa para poder sentir aquele sabor de novo. O sabor da comida que ela fazia.

Sunako escutou as três batidas na porta, mas não deu qualquer sinal de vida. Ela não queria que alguém entrasse no seu quarto enquanto ela ficava assistindo aos seus filmes preferidos, mas ela sabia que não havia muito o que ser feito. Principalmente se fosse aquela criatura brilhante.

Ela decidiu que o melhor seria continuar prestando atenção à tela e aos gritos que ecoavam pelo quarto, saídos das bocas das vítimas que estavam tendo um ataque de pânico, e ignorar qualquer som ou criatura que estivessem no mundo exterior.

Kyouhei também ouviu os gritos e revirou os olhos. Aquela maluca só podia estar brincando. Ela não cozinhara para ficar ali? Assistindo àquilo?

Ele abriu a porta, mesmo que não tivesse tido qualquer resposta e a encontrou exatamente como imaginara: sentada à frente da televisão vendo as cenas de um filme de terror qualquer (que ele não tivera qualquer intenção de descobrir qual era). Não era como se ele realmente esperasse outra coisa, aquele era um dos vícios dela.

- Ei. - Ele a chamou em vão. Kyouhei olhou para os lados e viu Akira, Hiroshi, Josephine e George, mas, além deles, uma abóbora cortada de forma a parecer algo remotamente humanoide.

Claro que ela estava se achando no direito de ter alguma folga no Halloween. E Kyouhei até acharia que ela merecia alguma folga, se não fosse o fato de que ele tivera uma refeição um tanto quanto fraca e seu estômago não insistisse em que ele deveria procurar algo para comer.

- Espero que esteja se divertindo - Ele disse meio a contragosto, embora fosse sincero, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela e observava as cenas que passavam.

Sunako não respondeu ou o olhou. Sequer pareceu notar a presença dele, embora tenha sentido o leve estremecimento quando percebeu que ele estava sentando ao lado dela. Queria continuar ignorando que ele estava ali. Não queira que uma criatura brilhante como aquela ficasse ali em seu dia especial e atrapalhasse tudo.

Mesmo que ela o estivesse nitidamente ignorando - e Kyouhei sabia perfeitamente disso - ele não pode deixar de notar que aquela Sunako que ele via ali era a mesma que limpava aqueles bonecos estúpidos com tanta dedicação. O sorriso que ela tinha enquanto levava cada chocolate da caixinha que ela tinha nas mãos à boca era o mesmo e ele notou que ela estava _feliz._

- Você vai ficar o dia todo aqui, certo? - Ele perguntou sem esperar resposta. - Então, acho que você vai precisar de mais alguns desses. - Falou, tirando uma caixinha de chocolates igual a que ela tinha de um dos bolsos e estendeu na direção da garota.

Ela, percebendo que ele estava lhe oferecendo algo, olhou para ele de soslaio e abriu um sorriso um pouco bobo ao ver que acabara de ganhar mais alguns daqueles chocolates - seus preciosos chocolates.

Pegou a caixa e olhou para ele, esperando que talvez ele não estivesse dando a ela um chocolate e sim oferecendo algum tipo de troca, afinal, eram os preferidos dela.

- Só... Volte a cozinhar amanhã, está bem? - Ele disse. Não era uma troca. Era apenas um pedido.

E Sunako não via problema algum em continuar sendo o que ela sempre fora desde que chegara ali.

**X**

Um dos hábitos de Sunako que Kyouhei conhecia muito bem naquela garota era o fato de que às vezes ela passava a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, como se quisesse parecer mais feia... Não que ela fosse feia e ele bem sabia disso, mas ela simplesmente não se cuidava.

Ele não achava que ela precisava mudar muita coisa em si mesma. Talvez perder algumas manias, como essa do cabelo e aquela outra dos bonecos, quem sabe se ela perdesse a mania de não cuidar da própria pele (pelo menos um pouquinho só), ou quem sabe se perdesse o horrível hábito de chamá-lo de criatura brilhante, como se ele fosse algum tipo de ser com pele purpurinada. Se ela perdesse esses pequenos vícios, Kyouhei tinha certeza de que ela seria... melhor.

(_Porque para ele Sunako era boa do jeito que era_).

- Ei. - Ele a chamou quando a viu fazer aquilo uma vez.

- Hn?

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Hm... Limpando. - Ela não ousava olhá-lo, pois sabia que ele era radiante demais para olhar. Como uma pessoa que tem medo de olhar para o sol para não ser ofuscado.

- Não! Quero, dizer o que você fez? Você não devia mexer no seu cabelo daquele jeito!

- Hn? - Ela perguntou sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Nada! - Bufou, irritado.

Mas não tinha por que ficar irritado, já que era apenas uma mania sobre a qual não há qualquer noção. Mas era como se Sunako estivesse se esforçando em ficar cada vez mais presa dentro do mundo que ela criou após aquela maldita rejeição e isso o perturbava um pouco, embora ele não soubesse ao certo o que sentia e o que faria a respeito.

Pouco tempo depois ele suspirou e foi para seu quarto, ler um mangá qualquer.

**X**

Ele observou uma pequena peculiaridade - a que deveria ser provavelmente a mais interessante de todas as manias de Sunako. Ela poderia não querer se olhar no espelho e dizer que nunca vira o rosto há um bom tempo, mas Kyouhei notou que ela só não o fazia por falta de coragem. O impulso inicial existia.

Como que maquinalmente, todas as vezes em que Sunako passava diante de um espelho, ela olhava de soslaio. Kyouhei notou, em um dia qualquer, uma oscilação não muito perceptível que acontecia quando ela passava, como se facilitasse o processo de olhar de soslaio.

E ele não notara aquilo apenas uma, duas ou três vezes, foram dezenas. Bastou apenas perceber uma vez aquilo para acabar virando uma constante observá-la enquanto ela fingia não ter qualquer interesse pelo objeto, quando sentia uma vontade de ver-se refletida ali.

E como se de repente tomasse consciência do que estava prestes a fazer, ela simplesmente voltava a ignorar e continuava seu caminho, pedindo mentalmente para que nenhum outro espelho aparecesse.

O que irritava um pouco Kyouhei naquela história era o fato de a garota parecer ter medo de encarar o próprio reflexo, como se ela estivesse desfigurada depois de um acidente, ou se fosse um monstro com tentáculos saindo da pele.

Ela sofria tanto a ponto de rejeitar a si mesma e ao que ela era?

Naquele que alguns poderiam considerar como um dia fatídico, Kyouhei presenciou pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez o jeito como ela olhava sem muita convicção ou vontade para a superfície espelhada da janela da sala.

Estavam apenas os dois ali, visto que Ranmaru tinha saído com alguma mulher e Yukinojo e Takenaga saíram para encontrar com Noi (os três deviam estar planejando algo do qual ele preferia ficar de fora).

Uma ideia fugaz havia passado na sua cabeça. Passara por tempo suficiente para que o fizesse acreditar que era o plano perfeito para tentar colocar alguma coisa na cabeça da garota. Kyouhei não mediu as consequências de uma ideia tão absurda, consequências que poderiam atingi-lo e, principalmente, atingir Sunako em vez de ajudá-la.

Tomado por um impulso (um impulso qualquer e estúpido, diga-se de passagem), ele chamou a atenção da garota, que subia as escadas indo para o seu quarto.

- Oe, Nakahara! Se você se preocupa tanto com uma maldita rejeição a ponto de querer continuar trancafiada nessa porcaria de quarto e tratar a si mesma como algum tipo de monstro, eu vou te dar uma solução pra isso. - Kyouhei parecia bastante decidido enquanto falava essas palavras, mas Sunako ignorou que ele pudesse fazer algo que fosse tão drástico quanto parecia.

- Eu vou te dar a chance de rejeitar alguém.

Se alguém perguntasse à Sunako tudo o que passou pela cabeça dela quando Kyouhei pronunciou aquela última frase, ela diria que achou, por um momento, que ele estava ficando louco.

- Não seja estúpido... - Ela falou, desdenhosa.

Depois ela viu que ele estava sério e que havia algo de errado ali.

Por último, ela sentiu raiva dele, porque ele iria mexer com o passado dela, com a vida dela, e tinha uma ideia bastante absurda de como fazê-lo. Sem falar que aquilo envolveria outra pessoa. "_Vou te dar a chance de rejeitar alguém..._" Como se alguém algum dia fosse ser rejeitado por ela. Como se alguém _algum dia_ fosse _se declarar_ pra ela.

E então Kyouhei simplesmente agiu.

- Sunako... - Ele falou com o rosto bem próximo do seu. Sunako nunca soube como ele chegou a poucos centímetros dela de forma tão rápida. - Eu gosto de você... - A voz saíra quase sussurrada, enquanto colocava a mão direita sobre o rosto dela para em seguida passar o polegar sobre os lábios trêmulos.

Sunako estava assustada com a repentina declaração que ele fizera. Não esperava que alguém algum dia fosse dizer-lhe isso, quanto mais Kyouhei.

_T-a-k-a-n-o K-y-o-u-h-e-i_.

O garoto pelo qual algumas centenas (ou seriam milhares?) de garotas eram apaixonadas. A criatura radiante a qual ela imaginara matar - sempre de forma a fazê-la se sentir como se estivesse extinguido uma praga da face da Terra. A última pessoa no mundo que poderia dizer-lhe qualquer coisa do gênero.

E ali estava ele.

O coração de Sunako, que já estava terrivelmente acelerado, pareceu mais frenético em sua tarefa de bombear sangue quando a garota percebeu que Kyouhei se aproximava.

Instintivamente, ela fechou os olhos e esperou. Ela tentava acreditar no velho ditado o qual dizia que o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, como se ela pudesse se defender com o simples gesto de fechar os olhos. A respiração dele logo lhe bateu contra a face, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não queria abrir os olhos, já que sentiu quando uma gota de sangue caiu de seu nariz. Se olhasse para ele mais uma vez ela derreteria.

Ela queria estar em um pesadelo e acordar, saindo daquele lugar, daquela situação. Queria que Kyouhei nunca tivesse começado a se estressar por ela (_que raios! Era a vida dela afinal..._). Queria que ele nunca tivesse falado em rejeição.

Mas Sunako não tinha forças para mudar o que estava acontecendo e a sensação de algo passando levemente sobre os seus lábios a fez estremecer. Ela tinha plena consciência de que já não era mais o polegar dele que ela sentia, porque ele estava posicionado sobre a sua bochecha.

E nesse minuto, Sunako parou de raciocinar.

Estava estática, como a Josephine ou o Hiroshi-kun. Virara uma boneca incapaz de pensar, de agir, de fazer qualquer coisa que fosse.

No momento seguinte, Kyouhei já estava longe dela e, se notou a expressão chocada que ela tinha no rosto, não fez qualquer comentário ou pareceu notar. Ele simplesmente parecia preocupado com outra coisa.

- Pronto, agora você já tem alguém a quem rejeitar. - Falou com um tom de voz que Sunako raramente ouvia. Um tom que demonstrava amargura. Ela seria até capaz de dizer que seu tom de voz era triste.

O cérebro da garota voltara a trabalhar e começava aos poucos a tentar juntar tudo, até o momento em que as coisas passavam pela sua mente rápido demais. Ainda precisava digerir tudo o que ouvira, tudo o que acontecera, tudo o que sentira. Ela ainda precisaria de muito tempo.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela virou as costas para Kyouhei e andou para o seu quarto, cobrindo nariz e boca com uma mão, enquanto ele a observava ir.

**X**

Takano Kyouhei arrependeu-se quase instantaneamente. Não precisava ser um gênio para dizer que assustara Sunako de um modo que ele nunca assustara antes. Ele vira na expressão dela, no olhar vago, que aquilo fora uma surpresa (se seria encarada como boa ou ruim, ele não sabia). Ainda faltava uma boa percepção para esse tipo de coisa, para evitar que ele fizesse besteiras como aquela.

As palavras que ele lhe dissera ainda ecoavam em sua mente. "_Eu gosto de você_". Era como se as vivesse de novo e de novo. "_Eu vou te dar a chance de rejeitar alguém_".

E a lembrança dos olhos da menina sempre voltava, juntamente com aquelas palavras e, droga, ele não sabia se queria ser rejeitado! Assim que pronunciou as últimas palavras ditas momentos antes, ele teve certeza de que a ideia era absurda. Tanto pelo choque que provocara, quanto pela sensação ruim de que poderia ser realmente rejeitado e de uma forma que provavelmente o faria se sentir pior.

Kyouhei acreditava que as pessoas não eram seus rostos, mas seus atos, sua personalidade. E ele, naquela noite, teve certeza de que ele não era uma pessoa bonita.

Exceto algumas desesperadoras certezas, Kyouhei já não sabia mais ao certo o que queria, por que fizera aquilo, como iria reparar o que fizera (se é que ele realmente conseguiria reparar algo assim). A ideia parecer realmente boa instantes atrás, mas vira que seu julgamento estava completamente errado.

Achou que o melhor era ir para o seu quarto, tomar um banho e tentar dormir. Mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse começando a latejar e sua mente trabalhasse o suficiente para tirar notas boas durante um semestre inteiro, se estivesse pensando em coisas relacionadas à escola.

**X**

Sunako entrara no quarto, deitara em sua cama e tentara, de todas as formas, parar as imagens que sempre voltavam. Ela também queria parar o coração que parecia descontrolado.

Estava terrivelmente confusa. Não gostava de pensar que ele só fizer aquilo para tentar livrá-la de um trauma de infância, odiava o fato de que aquilo tudo parecia mais uma forma de humilhá-la, doía que fosse ele a fazer algo daquele tipo com ela, machucava ter de encará-lo (e não era só seu problema com pessoas brilhantes) e, se pudesse, ela simplesmente desapareceria.

Por que, ela se perguntava, aquilo tudo acontecera para começo de conversa.

Sunako notara que não fora somente naquele momento que coisas estranhas envolvendo o loiro aconteceram. Ele questionava sobre coisas que ela nem sabia que possuía, como a mania de passar a mão na cabeça às vezes. E em outros momentos ele a observava, como se fosse algum tipo de cobaia que precisava ficar em observação.

Ela não queria a compaixão dele, não queria que ele se intrometesse na vida dela, não gostava do fato de que as coisas estavam diferentes. Ela só queria que tudo não tivesse passado de uma ilusão. Queria ter a vida que vinha levando nos últimos tempos, aquilo era o suficiente para ela.

Sem se dar conta, ela acabou por adormecer do modo como estava. Uma lágrima ainda saiu de um de seus olhos escorrendo pelo rosto e indo morrer no lençol que cobria a cama.

**X**

Nos dias que se seguiram, a situação estava complicada. Sunako acordava mais cedo que todo mundo, preparava o café da manhã de todos, ia para a escola mais cedo e se refugiava em qualquer lugar onde não fosse encontrar qualquer um dos seus companheiros de moradia.

Kyouhei andava mais mal humorado que o normal e Takenaga, Yuki e Ranmaru perceberam as modificações nas suas rotinas sem precisar de muitas pistas. A única coisa que eles não entendiam era como a situação mudou tanto de uma hora para outra.

- Nee, Kyouhei, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Yuki perguntava temendo que Kyouhei utilizasse seu mau-humor contra ele.

- Alguma coisa o quê? - Kyouhei perguntava, fingindo que não sabia de nada.

- Não sei, qualquer coisa. Você e a Sunako estão diferentes... - A voz de Yuki ia sumindo na medida em que ele falava.

- Não foi nada. - Kyouhei respondia e mudava de assunto ou saía da presença dos outros.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu... - Ranmaru sussurrava mais para si que para os outros e Takenaga mantinha para si suas próprias teorias.

Em uma dessas noites em que Sunako cozinhava e subitamente desaparecia, Ranmaru achou que seria uma boa ideia pressionar Kyouhei para, se ele não fosse dizer a verdade, pelo menos consertar o que ele fizera de errado (e as teorias apontavam que o culpado era o Kyouhei, porque ele tinha precedentes de encrenqueiro).

- Sunako anda realmente mais estranha que o normal. - Ranmaru comentou para ninguém especificamente.

- Alguma coisa ruim deve ter acontecido... - Yuki olhou preocupado para o prato que estava na sua frente, como se ele fosse a simbolização de Sunako ou algo parecido.

- O que será que aconteceu? - Takenaga sorria discretamente, enquanto Kyouhei comia de cabeça baixa.

- Não sei... Talvez alguma coisa com Hiroshi-kun? - Yuki sugeriu.

- Não acho que ela agiria assim conosco por conta do Hiroshi-kun... - Takenaga respondeu apoiando o queixo com uma das mãos.

- Talvez tenha sido algo que fizemos? - Agora Ranmaru cogitava. - Ou talvez deve ter sido uma coisa tão traumatizante quanto ser dispensada e chamada de feia pelo cara que ela gosta...

- Já chega! - Kyouhei gritou assustando aos três rapazes, deixando sair parte da raiva que ele sentia de si mesmo. - Se vocês querem continuar falando sobre ela que continuem, mas longe de mim, bando de abutres! - Ele se levantou e saiu deixando sua refeição inacabada.

- Ok, algo realmente aconteceu com ele e a Sunako. Kyouhei não é de dispensar comida... - Ranmaru comentou calmo.

- Mas o que quer que tenha sido, ele vai ter que resolver sozinho... - Takenaga continuou a sua refeição como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**X**

Odiava o fato de que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Odiava ter que escutar as palavras deles, como se eles soubessem de tudo. Estava sendo difícil para ele também.

Não conseguia mais observá-la como antes. Os vícios deviam continuar lá, inalterados, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era imaginá-los, como se ele nunca tivesse jogado uma pedra na superfície calma do lago que era a vida deles, estragando toda a paz que tivera nos últimos tempos.

Queria acreditar que com o tempo a superfície voltaria a ser calma, mas ele sabia que somente poderia sê-lo de novo quando ele fizesse alguma coisa.

E ele estava tão, tão perdido.

Não que ele quisesse que as coisas com Sunako fossem somente flores. Ele só queria que tudo voltasse ao _normal_.

Seguindo o mesmo impulso que o fizera deixar a situação como estava, ele seguiu até a porta do quarto da garota e pensou por um momento se iria realmente fazer alguma coisa.

Logo sua mão foi em direção à porta e ele bateu levemente três vezes, antes de entrar. Sunako nunca deixava que alguém entrasse e, se algum deles o fazia, era por simples teimosia.

Aparentemente ela não estava em lugar algum. O quarto estava escuro e provavelmente Sunako estava usando suas roupas escuras de sempre, ficando assim camuflada. Mas a televisão estava ligada enquanto um filme de terror passava, era óbvio que ela estava ali em algum lugar.

- Oe, Nakahara! - Kyouhei falou, pois pensou ter visto uma sombra se movendo, mas não houve resposta. Ele já esperava por aquilo. - Eu sei que eu fui terrivelmente... estúpido, para não dizer grosseiro...

Ainda não havia qualquer resposta.

Mas Kyouhei dessa vez tivera certeza de que algo se movera. Ele andou calmamente até lá, enquanto ainda tentava se desculpar.

- E-eu... fui um bastardo e não era minha intenção te machucar, eu só... Eu só estava um pouco cansado de te ver com todas aquelas manias e te ver andando como uma sombra por aí... É estranho, mas eu... acho... que me sentia mal por saber que tudo aquilo era por causa de um trauma... Eu só queria consertar as coisas... - Ele engoliu em seco, enquanto parava olhando para o monte escuro que deveria ser Sunako vestida com uma capa negra. - Eu... desculpe... - Suas últimas palavras saíram tão baixas que Sunako quase duvidou de tê-las ouvido.

Mas ela escutara cada palavra, sentindo o peito se apertar na medida em que ele se aproximava dela (ela podia ouvir a voz dele e os passos se aproximando). Era a situação mais estranha que ela já vira. Quer dizer, Kyouhei sabia ser um estúpido orgulhoso quando queria - o que era a maioria das vezes - e ela não achou que o dia em que o veria pedindo desculpas parecendo tão arrependido chegaria.

Mas ali estava ele, ao lado dela. O filme já não tinha mais sentido e tudo no que ela pensava era: "por favor, vá embora!".

Entretanto ele não ia embora, parecia esperar por uma reposta, ou algo assim.

Kyouhei ajoelhou ao lado dela, retirou o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça. Sunako viu que ele sorria e desviou o olhar, temendo derreter ou ter um jato de sangue saindo do seu nariz.

Vendo-a desviar os olhos como ele previu que faria, Kyouhei teve certeza de muitas coisas. A primeira delas era que _ele sabia demais._

Sabia lê-la, ler os pensamentos dela, sabia todas as manias, sabia as atitudes mais comuns, ele _a compreendia_.

Uma outra certeza que ele teve era a de que ele _não queria ser rejeitado_. Ainda não entendia muito bem como fora tão estúpido.

Ele também tinha certeza de que gostava daquela garota e já fazia um bom tempo, só não conseguia admitir. Mas era notável que ela era diferente. Diferente não por seus gostos, mas por muitas de suas ideias e por não ser como tantas outras que eram apenas guiadas pela beleza exterior. Claro que Sunako tinha aquele pequeno problema com a própria aparência e também tinha reações um tanto quanto exageradas à (aparência) presença dele, mas ainda sim ele se sentia bem perto dela, que não o infernizava como todas as outras.

Sunako tremeu sentindo a mão dele lhe tocar o queixo e fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- E você acha que isso é o suficiente? - Sunako perguntou, amargurada. Estava odiando tê-lo tão perto. - Acha que pode fazer o que quiser e depois pedir desculpas que não vai dar em nada? E eu? Você pensou no que eu sinto? - Desabafou tudo o que tinha para dizer desde o ocorrido.

- Eu não sei o que pode ser suficiente pra você... Mas, escuta aqui, eu estou praticamente me humilhando pra fazer você me perdoar e não vou embora daqui até _eu _estar satisfeito. E perdoado. Eu não quero que as coisas continuem como estão e pouco me importa o que eu vou ter que fazer pra fazer aqueles idiotas pararem de falar tanta besteira. - Ele falou um pouco irritado. - Sunako... - Sua voz agora era quase um murmúrio. - Eu _realmente _gosto de você...

Sunako por um instante pensou que aquele inferno de dias atrás estava voltando, se repetindo mais uma vez e ela iria amaldiçoar Kyouhei até sua décima terceira geração, porque ela _não iria_ passar por aquilo de novo, mas ela notou que o tom de voz dele era diferente. Ela também pode ver um pouco do brilho dos olhos dele, já que o aposento estava mal iluminado e encarar aquela criatura brilhante era um pouco mais fácil. E então ela tremeu um pouco ao perceber que ele estava se aproximando como da outra vez.

- Desculpe por aquilo... - Ele pediu ainda uma vez antes de beijá-la.

Dessa vez o beijo ultrapassou as barreiras que foram respeitadas pelo outro. Ela sentia Kyouhei a abraçando e estremeceu quando sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca.

- Kyouhei! - Ouviram Yukinojo chamando de algum ponto do corredor e se separaram imediatamente.

- Tão brilhante! - Sunako falou afastando Kyouhei de si com força.

Ele sorriu antes de sair pela porta do quarto que ficara aberta. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que certas coisas não mudaram, embora algumas outras fossem mudar dali pra frente.

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Escrevi essa fic pensando que ela ia ficar menor... Assustei-me com a quantidade de páginas que foram utilizadas nessa história e até sofri um pouco para escrevê-las, mas ainda sim foi uma experiência legal, acho... Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado dela, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Ficou meio melosa demais e não é do meu feitio escrever algo assim, mas nunca é tarde para começar, hn? Eu, como havia dito antes, queria que as coisas no anime tivessem sido mais, como vou dizer, "reais". Tudo bem, ficou legal, mas implícito. E é para consertar essas pequenas coisinhas que servem as fics, Oe! 8D

Bom, acho que eu não tenho muito mais o que falar. É isso.

Deixem reviews, por favor, nem que seja pra dizer um "_oi, eu li sua fic_!". Sim? *Olhos brilhando*

õ/

_*Lirit T. 08/02/2011_


End file.
